


Girls, Interrupted

by thatmoviegeek



Series: Lexa's Dick [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!p Lexa, Smut, clexa baby, slight humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmoviegeek/pseuds/thatmoviegeek
Summary: Our favorite gays are hoping to finally get some release after what has been a busy week for each of them. Coincidentally, their son Aden just happened to have a nightmare the exact same night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to not say " the blonde" or "the brunette" in this story because I've seen that a lot and I'm over it lol

            Lexa comes home from the law firm, hanging up her suit jacket, to the sound of little feet pitter-pattering their way towards her with slightly larger feet close behind. Suddenly, she is nudged backwards as her gap-toothed, 5-year-old son Aden bumps into her legs after running at, what appears to be, full speed out of the living room.

 

            He blinks a few times before gazing up at the tower that blocked his path. “Mama!” he shouts with a smile that quickly disappears as he hides behind her legs, now pushing her forward. “Woah! Hey buddy,” Lexa replies with a smile that matches Aden’s. “Where’s your other momm-” Lexa gets stopped short as a larger figure runs into her, causing them all to stumble and fall. “Right here,” Clarke says after lifting her head off of Lexa’s chest.

 

            It’s apparent that Lexa isn’t the only one who had a long week with one glance at Clarke. She’s in the old shirt of Lexa’s that Aden spit up on when he was an infant, her hair is in knots, and she’s panting, presumably from chasing Aden through the house.

 

            Speak of the devil, Aden rises from the heap of bodies and takes off down the hallway, leaving the two adults in his dust.

 

            “Looks like we each could use some vacation time,” Lexa chuckled as she helped Clarke to her feet and kissed her better half. “It would certainly be well deserved,” she replied. “What’s his problem this time?” Lexa asked. “Doesn’t seem to want to go to bed,” Clarke says. “I see,” Lexa continues in an accent fit for a King, “Dost thou requesteth the assistance of The Bedtime Master?” Clarke sighs with a smile at her wife’s idea of humor, “..Tis true.” “Then so be-ith it.”

 

            Lexa follows Aden’s path of destruction to find him in his toy room acting out a scene from The Avengers with his action figures. He looks up when she enters and smiles. “Mama!” Aden shrieks as he runs to her with his arms outstretched. Lexa lifts him into her arms so he can properly hug her. “Mommy wants me to go to bed. Stop her, Mama, stop her!” Lexa chuckles, “She’s not the only one, Champ.” Aden gasps, “Traitor!” and squirms within Lexa’s grasp as she carries him to his bedroom. “Just think, buddy. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you’ll wake up and have all of Saturday to play with your toys.” Aden yawns. “I want to play now!” “But tomorrow it’ll be sunny which means you can play with them outside,” the lawyer reasons. Aden’s face lights up. “Really?” “Only if you go to bed.” His jaw drops as he struggles harder in Lexa’s arms.

She laughs and sets him down before he sprints to his “big boy bed” and crawls under his covers. “Goodnight, Mama!” “Goodnight, bud,” Lexa laughs as she places a soft kiss to his forehead and turns on his nightlight.

 

            Lexa exits Aden’s room, victorious, to see Clarke standing in the hallway smiling as she shakes her head. “How do you do that?” “Do what?” “Put him to bed so easily. You’re so good with him. Why can’t you be the stay-at-home mom?” Clarke whines as she embraces Lexa. “Well, it may be due to the fact that I’m the only one of us that went to law school, but what do I know?” Lexa joked, making them both laugh. “Do I need to carry you to bed too, Mrs. Woods?” “Please do, Mrs. Woods.”

 

            Lexa takes Clarke’s thighs in her hands and lifts her up the same as she did with Aden as Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck for added support. “You know, one of these days I’m gonna get too old for this.” “Lucky for me, that day isn’t today,” Clarke says with a smug smile.

 

            The pair reach their shared bedroom door, left ajar from Lexa’s rush to get to work on time that same morning. Lexa kicks it open, gently, with her foot and carries Clarke inside as she starts to kiss Lexa’s neck, a point known to Clarke as Lexa’s weakspot. Lexa stops in her tracks and hums as her eyes flutter closed. “Clarke..” “Lexa,” Clarke whispered in her ear, “Aden’s in bed. We’ve both had a tough week. Don’t you think it would be good for us to-” “I never said I was complaining,” Lexa said with a smirk as she grabbed her full ass causing Clarke to moan softly in her ear. Lexa spun them around and kicked the door closed, slightly rougher this time, before she pinned Clarke’s back against it.

 

            While Lexa’s hands were preoccupied holding Clarke, Clarke’s were all over Lexa. She began by tugging Lexa’s face close by her jaw to kiss her deeply as her other hand snaked its way up Lexa’s abdomen to grope her breasts causing Lexa to moan into Clarke’s mouth.

 

            As payback, Lexa rolled her hips into Clarke’s, pressing her growing bulge to Clarke’s clothed center. Clarke gasped, “Bed.” That was all Lexa needed to hear before she quickly walked them to the bed and dropped Clarke onto it so she could begin removing clothes.

 

First off, was the shoes and socks. Next, came the suspenders. As Lexa was working on her pants, however, she felt a tug on her necktie and looked up to see Clarke kneeling on the bed in nothing but the blue lingerie Lexa had bought her on their one-year anniversary. Lexa had forgotten about it until now, but Clarke definitely jogged her memory as she pulled harder on the tie making Lexa bend forward as Clarke sucked on her earlobe. “Looks like someone had this planned all day,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear as Clarke began removing her tie and unbuttoning her shirt. Lexa then decided to drop her pants and let Clarke see her boxer briefs, thus giving a clear outline of how hard she had gotten within only a few minutes. Clarke tugged off Lexa’s shirt to see her clad in Clarke’s favorite pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Clarke’s favorite ones that make Lexa’s package look even bigger, with a sports bra to match. “Looks like I’m not the only one,” Clarke said with a smirk as she traced her fingertips down Lexa’s dick through her underwear. Lexa moaned and threw her head back, sensitive after not having released in a week with all of her parental responsibilities.

 

Clarke lay back on the pillows as Lexa climbed onto the bed with her and kneeled between her legs. Lexa took both of Clarke’s hands within one of her own and pinned them above Clarke’s head, on the pillows. Clarke’s eyes instantly darkened as she lunged forward, lips first, at Lexa who was already meeting Clarke’s lips with hers and driving her back into the bed as she started lightly grinding her bulge against Clarke’s blue lace panties which Lexa quickly removed thereafter.

 

“Lexa, please,” Clarke broke the kiss to say. Lexa used a finger on her free hand to trace over the tops of Clarke’s breasts, arguably Lexa’s favorite part of her wife’s anatomy, before slipping it around to her back to unclasp Clarke’s bra.

 

“God it’s so hot when you do that,” Clarke breathes in her husky bedroom voice that only Lexa has the privilege of hearing. “If you liked that then you’re gonna love this,” Lexa said as she slipped Clarkes bra off and tossed it onto the floor before lowering her mouth to Clarke’s chest and taking a nipple in her mouth to suck on it, gently at first. Clarke moaned a little too loudly causing Lexa to stop, licking her way up to Clarke’s ear, and whisper “Shh shh shhh. We won’t be the only ones awake for long if you keep that up.” “Sorry,” Clarke replies, “I haven’t had your mouth on me in a week and it’s killing me.” Lexa slides back down to Clarke’s breasts and uses her rough tongue to lap at her nipples. Clarke has to cover her own mouth just to keep from screaming Lexa’s name.

 

Lexa knows Clarke will have an easier time controlling her noise output if she’s on top so Lexa flips them over, releasing Clarke’s hands, and allows her wife to straddle her, naked.

“You are entirely too covered up,” Clarke says, taking control, as she scoots down the bed and hooks her fingers in the waistband of Lexa’s boxers. “Why don’t you do something about it?” Lexa says, making sure Clarke knows that, even though Clarke is topping her tonight, Lexa’s the boss.

 

Lexa lifts her hips as Clarke drags her boxers to her ankles, letting her nails leave scratches from Lexa’s hips to her knees. Lexa gasps as her dick, finally freed of its confines, slaps her abs.

 

Clarke crawls up the bed on her hands and knees like a panther ready to pounce while she looks Lexa in the eyes the entire time. She gently trails her fingertips over Lexa’s thighs, her wife quietly moaning the entire time, before she makes it to Lexa’s cock, taking the stiff length in her hand and pumping it a few times. Lexa is a mess, biting her hand so she doesn’t wake the other present company of the house, as Clarke lowers her head and wraps her lips around Lexa’s tip, intending to give her the best blowjob she’s ever received to make up for the dry spell. Lexa stops her, however, pushing Clarke’s head away, as a trail of spit still binds her lips to Lexa’s dick. “Not tonight Clarke. I want to be inside you. Now.” “Fuck,” Clarke growls at the idea of Lexa stretching her open and quickly straddles her, rubbing her wet pussy against Lexa causing them both to moan.

 

Lexa almost grabbed a condom but remembered her and Clarke’s talk about wanting to try for a second child and instead helped Clarke line Lexa up with her core.

 

Clarke slowly sank down, being brought back to their first time when they were in the same position and Lexa was stretching her open deliciously, as she is now.

“Oh fuck,” Lexa groaned as she felt Clarke sink lower and lower on her cock until she bottomed out. Clarke felt tight around her and Lexa knew that she wouldn’t last very long tonight. Gradually, Clarke began to gyrate her hips against Lexa’s to put more friction on her clit as she grabbed the comforter and tugged it over both of them. Lexa began to help Clarke by grabbing her ass and pulling it forward. “Ah, Lex,” Clarke went weak and toppled onto Lexa, her hands barely catching her as they hit the matress directly next to Lexa’s head.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s breathing in her ear as she took hold of her wife’s hips and started thrusting into her faster, hearing how wet Clarke had become by listening to their skin slap together.

            Clarke sat back up, using her arms on Lexa’s abs to lean on. Lexa was mesmerized by her view of Clarke, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, eyes closed, and mouth open, as she pounded into her.

 

            Both women knew they were already close after not having any stimulation all week. Lexa reached down to rub Clarke’s clit with her thumb and that was it. “Lexa! Yes, right there!” Clarke stilled completely before releasing a moan that could rival a pornstar’s which Lexa barely had any mind to cover with her hand once Clarke’s walls started constricting around her cock. Lexa came with a shiver and a release of an expletive as she shot her load into Clarke’s pussy.

 

            Aden chose that exact moment to knock on their bedroom door causing them both to snap their heads in that direction. “M-mommy? Mama?”

 

Lexa did some quick thinking and realized that she could get dressed much faster than Clarke, as she still had her sports bra on. She hopped out of bed and quickly pulled on some gray sweatpants and a t-shirt off the ground as Clarke busied herself wrapping the blankets around her body. Lexa made it to the door just as Aden got it open and walked in, rubbing his red eyes as he did.

 

“Mama,” Aden said as he extended his arms towards Lexa. “Yeah bud, what is it?” she said as she lifted him up. “I had a nightmare,” Aden sniffled. “Oh Aden,” Lexa said as she wiped his tears, “I’m sorry.” “You poor boy,” Clarke added, “What was it about?” “I don’t know. I jus’ heard Mommy screaming. She screamed for you, Mama,” Aden said turning back to look at Lexa.

 

Lexa looked at Clarke as she raised her eyebrows, “Oh did she?” Clarke’s reply was only a slight shrug and a shy smile.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you what Aden,” Lexa said, looking back at her son as she carried him back to his room, “I promised to keep Mommy safe when I married her. Which means she’ll never be in danger as long as I’m around, okay?” Aden seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded. “And when I’m not around, I need you to protect her. Can you do that?” Aden didn’t seem to be listening very well and just shrugged. “Ahem,” Lexa slipped back into her Kingly voice, “I said, ‘Can you do that’ Sir Aden of the Woods Clan?” Aden smiled instantly, “Yes, Sir!” “That’s ‘Ma’am’ to you,” Lexa corrected as she lowered him back into bed and started tickling him. “Yes, Ma’am!” Aden got out between laughs. Lexa stopped tickling him and kissed his forehead once more. “Sweet dreams, baby boy.” “Night, Mama.” Lexa was just about to shut his bedroom door when she heard his voice again. “Mama?” “What, buddy?” “Wasn’t Mommy wearing that shirt?” Lexa’s eyes widened as she glanced down at her shirt before she released a nervous chuckle. “Goodnight, Aden.”

 

Lexa reentered her and Clarke’s bedroom to find Clarke fast asleep in bed. Lexa stripped of her temporary clothes and locked the door to make sure there weren’t any more surprise visits before she climbed into bed with her wife who stirred at her touch. “Is he okay?” Clarke asked. “Yeah,” Lexa replied as she cuddled up to Clarke, “But next time we’re scheduling a sleepover for him at your mom’s house.” “Deal.”


	2. Over the River, and Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke send Aden to his Grandma's for the week so they can have some "Alone Time." ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one but TWO, count em, TWO...sex scenes

        Clarke wakes in their bed to find it empty.

 

        It has been two weeks since, what her and Lexa so lovely nicknamed, The Aden Incident ™ . Unfortunately, Clarke started her period the very next day and neither her, nor Lexa was, what you might call, “in the mood”  that week.

        This week, Lexa had had a big divorce with custody case to prepare for ,  that she had been working on for years due to the couple’s constant bickering ,  and was getting ready to go to trial.  Meanwhile, Clarke had her hands full at home with Aden’ s friend  sleeping over, resulting in a week’s worth of messes to clean up .

        So, needless to say, they were both looking forward to this weekend and next week when they scheduled Aden a  long  sleepover at his Grandma’s  so they could have their, well deserved, “Alone Time.”

 

       It’s Friday morning. Lexa had to go into work early to be on time for court which leaves Clarke alone in their king-sized bed with the responsibility of transporting their son to her mother’s house.

        She rises and checks her phone to see Lexa’s “Good morning, Beautiful! Wish me luck! ;*” text. She smiles before her phone receives another notification as she holds it.

        A few months ago, Clarke had downloaded an app to help track her period. Turns out, she was pretty regular. The app just so happens to also notify you when you’re ovulating.

        Clarke raises an eyebrow, formulating a plan.

 

        Aden wakes, craving pancakes. He knows his Mommy is tired and decides not to wake her and, instead, attempt to make the pancakes himself.

       He crawls out of bed in his pajamas with his stuffed T-rex, Rexa, a name Lexa completely and totally 100% definitely did not suggest, in hand and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

       Aden finds a mixing bowl in one of the lower cabinets, which he sets on the gray tile floor, and a bag with a pancake on it in the pantry. He’s watched his Moms make pancakes many times and it doesn’t look hard at all, he thinks.

       He opens the bag and white powder immediately permeates his nostrils, causing him to sneeze back into the bag which, of course, manages to cause a second “explosion” turning the floor white. “Oopsie,” he says.

       Aden then pours what’s left of the mix into the bowl and grabs a spoon from the silverware drawer to mix it.

       At this point, there is more mix on the floor than there is in the bowl, but Aden is determined to make his Mommy proud.

 

       It’s at about this time when Clarke hears clanging coming from the kitchen. She puts her robe on quickly and rushes down the stairs after she notices her son’s bedroom door across the hall is open.

        Clarke makes it to the kitchen just in time to see Aden trying to climb onto the counter to reach the pan hanging above the stove.

        “Hi Mommy!” he says, “ Makin’ pancakes.”

        Clarke's eyes grow wide as she sprints to the counter and lifts him off of it. “Woah woah woah, Mr. Chef, that is not what they mean by ‘Cutthroat Kitchen.’” She sets him on the floor causing him to pout and start whining. “I wanted to do it by myself!” “I really appreciate that, sweetie, but you’re gonna need a bit more experience before you get the promotion to head chef around here, okay?” Aden turns his back on her and makes his grumpiest face.  “Oh honey, don’t be grouchy now. I just didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Aden turns up his nos e and Clarke  rolls her eyes and smiles, knowing  exactly who  he learned that one  from.  Clarke ponders what Lexa would do before coming up with an idea.

        “Hey Aden, if you help me clean up this mess I’ll put chocolate chips in your pancakes,” Clarke says while she ruffles his hair.

        Aden’s eyes go wide before he runs to the hallway.

        “Where are you going now?”

        “Get  the bwoom!” he says, making Clarke chuckle.

 

        With their pancakes eaten, Clarke helps Aden get packed for his Grandma’s before she buckles him in his booster seat and drives him to her mom’s house.  After she drops him off, sparing a few minutes to talk to her mother about the events of the morning after Aden immediately shouted “I maked a mess!” at his grandmother as soon as she opened the door, Clarke heads to the store to pick up some things for supper, among other items before she heads home to prepare for Lexa’s arrival.

 

        Lexa gets home, setting down her briefcase as she smells something heavenly coming from the kitchen. Clarke walks into the  entryway , wearing a sexy,  strapless,  white dress Lexa doesn’t recognize  along with a gold necklace and hair that looks like it took hours to style ,  to help Lexa shrug off her jacket.  “Wow, Clarke,” she says , dumbfounded , “You look gorgeous.” Clarke smiles, “Thanks baby,” she replies, kissing Lexa’s nose.  “What’s for supper? It smells delicious,” Lexa asks. “Hmm it’s a surprise,” Clarke says, following with a wink, as she wraps her arms around her partner’s shoulders and rests her forehead against Lexa’s. “How was court?” Lexa smirks at the memory. “We won.” “Like you always do,” Clarke responds with a kiss that Lexa hums into. “That doesn’t make it any less special, Clarke,” Lexa says, breaking the seal of their lips.

        Lexa  lifts Clarke by her thighs to carry her into the kitchen and set her on the counter as she kisses her  red lips . She walks to the stove to see what her wife has prepared.

        Lexa quirks an eyebrow, “Oysters?” she turns around to  face Clarke who is now lounging on the white counter top, supporting herself with one arm while the other now raises a  dark green  bottle Lexa hadn’t noticed before to her  bright red  lips as she pops the cork off with her mouth, spitting it into the sink to toss out later. “And red wine,” Clarke responds in a low voice  as she looks Lexa up and down, admiring how well that suit seems to fit her, even more so now that the pants seem to be getting a bit tighter .

        Lexa’s mouth hangs open as she almost starts drooling, knowing that this is only the beginning of a week alone with this enchanting woman.

        “Well, go on. Dish up,” Clarke tries, in her sexiest voice  as she bats her eyes at Lexa and pours her a glass of wine, ensuring the burgundy liquid spills into the glass  right in front of the breasts she knows Lexa loves so much, squeezed together due to the tightness of the dress.

        “Lex?” “Huh?  Oh.. uh..right. Yeah,” she turns around and grabs a plate, placing a few oysters onto it. She turns around, almost bumping into Clarke, who had hopped down from the counter and  was now giving Lexa a close up, making her gulp.

        “Excuse me?” Lexa’s eyes snapped up to meet blue, fearing she had been c aught, but relaxed when Clarke nudged her out of the way so that she, too, could grab a plate.

 

        They both sat at the table, Lexa’s pants significantly tighter around her crotch as she willed her erection to disappear so she could enjoy the meal her wife worked so hard to make, clearly not understanding Clarke’s  intentions.

        “So um, Clarke, where did you get that dress?” Lexa inquires, making conversation. “Oh, this? Just something I picked up today. Why? Do you like it?” Lexa smiles and nods, giving Clarke another once-over.

          _Wait until you see what’s underneath it_ , Clarke thinks to herself as she slurps an oyster into her mouth. This manages to draw Lexa’s attention, glancing up to watch her wife lick her lips and swallow, sending a shiver down Lexa’ s spine. Lexa drinks a large sip of  wine in a desperate attempt to relax but it only seems to heighten her  stimulation.

        Clarke brings another oyster to her lips and scoops it into her mouth with some unnecessary tonguework, moaning at the taste. Lexa’s dick twitches in her pants as she opens her mouth and exhales in an attempt to  calm herself down.

        “These oysters are soo good Lex . Try one,” Clarke says, scooting an oyster in Lexa’s direction. Lexa picks it up with her fingers, leaving the shell, and drops it into her mouth. “Oh wow, Clarke,” Lexa says, momentarily distracted, “These are actually really good.” “You aren’t going to put all that juice on your fingers to waste, are you?” “Hm?” Clarke reaches over, grabbing Lexa’s hand, and brings it to her lips. She slips two of Lexa’s fingers into her mouth, twisting her tongue around them as her eyes close and she sucks them of their taste.

        Clarke  releases Lexa’s hand from her grasp and opens her eyes to see Lexa sitting, awestruck, with her mouth wide open, half-chewed oyster inside, some of which falls out and lands back on Lexa’s plate  as she tries not to blow her load in her pants . This seems to stir Lexa from her momentary lapse of consciousness as she looks down at her plate and then back at Clarke before covering her mouth with her hand, letting out a muffled “Sorry.”

        Clarke chuckles before speaking. “You know, for a lawyer, you really are quite dense.” Lexa hums, adding an inflection at the end  and tilting her head  to indicate she’s asking a question, as she takes another sip of wine.

        “Lexa, I’m ovulating.” Lexa immediately performs a spit take within her wine glass as her eyes bulge, quickly lowering her glass to the table while using her other hand to  cover her coughs.

        “Why didn’t you say so?” Lexa stands and takes Clarke’s hand, intending to lead her to their bedroom  and reaching the hallway  when Clarke stops her. “Wait.” “What?  Oh.. do you…not want to?”  Clarke chuckles,  “Oh , baby,  trust me, I really REALLY want to . But don’t forget we aren’t confined to our bedroom anymore.” Lexa raises an eyebrow as she backtracks and leads Clarke back to the kitchen. “Have you ever wondered what it’d be like to fuck on the counter top?”

 

        The pair start quickly removing their clothes, desperate for each other’s bodies. Lexa is the first to shed the last article of clothing , leaving her bare for Clarke as she wraps a hand around her length and begins her pump herself while she waits for Clarke.

        Clarke  has Lexa help her unzip her dress in the back, letting it fall to her ankles to reveal, what appears to be, a brand new black bra with a black thong to match, both from Victoria’s Secret, both made of lace and nearly see-through, and both incredibly sexy.

        Clarke steps out of her dress, now on the floor, still in her strappy black heels, and turns around to saunter over to Lexa, taking her cock from her hands and pumping it herself.  “Oh fuck, Clarke,”  Lexa moans in response, taking Clarke’s hips into her hands and pulling her closer.

        Clarke tugging on her dick was blissful but Lexa needed more. As she opened her mouth to ask for it, however, her wife knelt down and looked up at Lexa, silently asking permission . Lexa, remembering they had the entire house to themselves, decided to give in to her temptations, nodding for Clarke to continue.

        That was all Clarke needed to see before  licking  up the underside of Lexa’s cock from her balls to the tip, humming at the taste that was somehow distinctly Lexa. She took the tip into her mouth as she ran her tongue  over it and jerked Lexa off into her mouth  as her wife planted a fist in her hair and started gently tugging .  “Yes! Fuck, Clarke.”  Lexa had to grip the counter for support once Clarke started gently cupping her balls.

        “Oh, I plan on it,”  Clarke  winked as she  began leaving kisses along the sides of Lexa’s huge length  while  she continued to stroke it.

        Lexa was in absolute heaven as she screamed Clarke’s name louder than she had in…how old is Aden again?

        That was when Clarke took Lexa’s cock as deep as she could into her throat and swallowed around her.

        “Yes! Yes, fuck! Oh shit, Clarke! Fuck!”  Lexa came without warning, filling Clarke’s mouth with so much of her seed it spilled down the sides of her mouth; an image so sexy, Lexa was almost ready for a second round already.

        She helped Clarke to her feet, kissing her and tasting herself  on Clarke’s tongue , moaning into Clarke’ s mouth.

        “ Where, exactly, did you learn to give blowjobs like that?”

        “You don’t  wanna  know,” Clarke responds, attaching herself to Lexa’s neck as Lexa laughs quietly, agreeing.

        Lexa pats the counter, signaling Clarke to hop on it, as Lexa is currently too weak to lift her up. Clarke obliges and pulls Lexa into her by hooking her legs around Lexa’s hips.

        This starts a heated make-out session between the two, ending when  Lexa’s dick rubs against Clarke’s clit one too many times and Clarke  can’t take it anymore, needing  skin on skin contact. She slides her panties down her legs and reaches around herself, unclasping her bra which is promptly tossed on the floor. Lexa’s lips find the culprits of her distraction  swiftly, latching on and kneading Clarke’s breasts as she sucks hickeys onto them, claiming Clarke as hers much more effectively than a wedding ring ever could.

        “Lexa, stop teasing. You know I’ve been waiting to have your thick cock inside my tight pussy all damn day,” Clarke says, begging. “Fuck, Clarke, you know I love it when you beg.”

        Lexa lines herself up, spreading Clarke’s wetness along her  length before sliding into her wife, feeling Clarke’s walls spasm around her as she bottoms out. Matching Clarke’s moan with her own, Lexa begins to slowly move in and out before Clarke’s legs pull her in quickly and harder, sending Lexa a clear message.

        Lexa takes a hold of Clarke’s ass, pulling her in to meet every one of Lexa’s thrusts. “Ah! Yes, Lex!” Clarke leaves scratches down Lexa’s back as she’s fucked .

        Lexa lets multiple grunts slip from her lips as she feels Clarke’s wetness swallow her time and time again. She speeds up, feeling her full balls slap against Clarke’s ass.

        “You love how I fuck you, huh, baby?” Lexa tries, dirty talk not being an option when Ade n  is around. “Love how deep you can feel my stiff cock inside of you?” Clarke can only moan in response. “Can you feel how hard you’ve gotten me?” “Yes, Lexa!” “All from wearing that sexy dress.” “Fuck!” “I bet you bought it just to tease me,  hm ?” 

        Lexa lifts Clarke’s hips causing her to brush against Clarke’s g spot with each thrust. “FUCK! LEX-AHH! Right there!  Ohh  fuck me harder right there, babe.” Lexa begins to drill her hips into Clarke’s with as much force as she can muster, knowing Clarke likes it rough. Clarke started to squeeze around Lexa’s cock and Lexa knew they were both close.

        Which is why, at that moment, Lexa pulled out, earning a whine and a slap to the shoulder from Clarke. “Ow!” “And to think I spent all day preparing and-” Lexa helped Clarke down from the counter as she continued her rant, turning her to face the counter top without Clarke noticing.

        “ A nd do you know how hard oysters are to come by this seas -” Clarke gasped as Lexa thrust her length back inside of her from behind, wanting to try a different position that the doctor said could help  them  conceive a child .

        “Trust me, Clarke, I would never deprive you of a mind-blowing orgasm.” Clarke could only hum as Lexa began to suck on her  neck and play with her breasts as she started to thrust again. In and out. In and out. Slowly picking up speed once again.

        Lexa squeezed Clarke’s supple ass as she bent her over the counter top, holding her down and making sure her breasts hit the cold marble surface.

        “Fuck, Lexa, take me! My pussy is all yours,” Clarke screamed. Lexa seemed to like what she was hearing as her hips started to falter. “Cum for me, Lexa. Fill me with your seed.”

        Lexa thrust her hip forward and stilled, joined to Clarke, as she screamed so loud she was sure they’d receive noise complaints…again.

        Lexa’s release of rope after rope of cum into Clarke was all it took for the second woman to reach orgasm, clinging to the counter for dear life. “YES! YES! FUCK! LEXA! OHH FUCK!”

        Clarke always was the loud one.

 

        Lexa forced Clarke to lay down on the couch for at least 15 minutes afterwards to give them a better chance at pregnancy.  Making out on the couch wasn’t part of it, but it sure was fun.

 

        Every day that week,  Lexa had come home to Clarke who, each time, was in  various degrees of nudity, and absolutely no one was complaining. And, every day, they’d fuck in a different room. After the kitchen came the laundry room, then the office, next came the living room, and so on, only excluding Aden’ s bedroom and toy room.

        They decided to conclude  their week of  sexcapades  in their bedroom.

 

        Candles were lit, lights were dimmed, and sheets were washed. All there was left to do was wait  for Lexa to get home from work.

        Lexa walked through the door, surprised to not see Clarke hopping into her arms.

        “Clarke?” “Up here, Lex,” Clarke called from their bedroom.

        Lexa hung up her jacket and tie, set down her briefcase, and slowly ascended the stairs.

        The upstairs hallway was dark, but Lexa could see a slight glow coming from their room through the slightly open door.

        She walked in and, even after an entire week of sex with Clarke, she was still shocked by what she saw.

        There lay Clarke, on the bed, completely naked except for the rose petals covering her most private parts.  Her dick already started to stiffen.

        The second thing Lexa noticed was  that all of the lights were off, only candles illuminated the room, also making  it smell of vanilla.

        The third thing that caught Lexa’s attention was the soft music playing over speakers she couldn’t see.

        “What’s all this?”

        “Oh I just figured,” Clarke says, taking  a few  petals from  her chest and dropping them onto the bed one by one as she runs her other hand through her sexy, blonde hair, “that we could end our week of sex by,” Clarke blows a few petals in Lexa’s direction, “going out with a bang?” She winks at Lexa who stands there, mouth hanging open as she drinks Clarke in. Clarke chuckles slightly, “And, by the look of your pants, you think so too.”

        Lexa glanced down to see she had, indeed, pitched quite the tent within the last few minutes.

        “But Lex?” Lexa looked up. “I don’t want you to just fuck me tonight,” Clarke continued, “I want you to make love to me.”

        “Anything you need, love,” Lexa answered, already  removing her tie and  unbuttoning her shirt , exposing her naked chest. She unbuckled her pants, letting them fall to the floor, revealing her new Calvin Klein  men’s thong  that show off her ass. She  thought Clarke might enjoy it . Her suspicions were proved when Clarke’s eyes darkened while she  licked her lips. “Come here.”

        Lexa walked to the bed and climbed on top of Clarke, kissing her neck.

        “Mm, is that a new perfume?” “Just for you, baby.”

        Lexa started sucking below Clarke’s ear.  I’m not the only one who has a weak spot , Lexa thinks as Clarke’s hums reach her ears.

        Clarke starts to guide Lexa’s hand up her abdomen to her petal-covered chest, where she squeezes Clarke’s breasts.

        “Mm Lex,” Clarke moans , snaking her hand down to cup Lexa’s package , “Your hands feel so damn good on me.” “Wait until you feel my mouth,” Lexa replies as she  kisses her way down Clarke’s jaw and neck to her chest, peppering kisses all over her wife’s boobs.

        “More, Lex,” Clarke whines, “Please give me more ,” she punctuates her begging with a high pitched moan, the kind she knows drive Lexa wild.

        Lexa’s cock twitches in her underwear.  Okay, maybe I have two weaknesses , she thinks as she continues her trail of kisses to the lower pile of petals, where she  rakes  her fingernails down Clarke’s stomach to her thighs, clearing most of the rose petals away and exposing her wife’s drenched cunt. Lexa makes a mental note to buy more of the same style of underwear.

        She lowers her face to Clarke’s core, smelling how aroused her wife has gotten as she takes a tentative lick  at  Clarke’s clit. Clarke jerks her hips up to Lexa’s mouth. Lexa pushes Clarke’s hips back down to the mattress as she sucks Clarke’s bud into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. “Oh yes. Fuck, Lexa, yes !” Clarke uses her hands to tug on Lexa’s hair, bringing her closer to Clarke’s wet pussy. “ Mmm ,” Lexa moans at the taste causing vibrations to run through Clarke’s clit.  It never gets old , Lexa thinks.

        Lexa takes a broad lick up Clarke's slit, lapping up her cum, greedily. "Ohh, Lexa," Clarke moaned for her wife, "Give it to me. Fuck. I need your cock. I need your hard cock to pound into my pussy, nice and hard and," she gulps, "deep."

        Lexa almost cums at Clarke's words alone before she sits up on her knees, lining herself up and wasting no time as she slips into Clarke's velvety, wet heat. She gasps with Clarke as her tip hits Clarke's back wall.

        "Clarke, hand me a pillow," Lexa says. Clarke reaches behind herself and yanks a pillow from the pile, handing it to Lexa to wiggles it underneath Clarke's hips.

        Lexa pulls out so only her head remains within Clarke before thrusting, hard, back into her wife, causing both of them to moan at the new angle. Lexa speeds up her hips, snapping them to meet Clarke's thighs. Clarke's breasts bounce every time Lexa pushes herself in and Lexa's loving the view.

        "Clarke are you close?"

        "Yes! So fucking c-close."

        "Me too, baby, me too. On three I want you to let go, okay, Love?"

        Clarke nods, eyes closed, mouth open. Lexa thinks that, in moments like these, Clarke is the most beautiful. She doesn't know, but Clarke thinks the same thing about Lexa.

        "One."

        "Fuck, lexa!"

        "T-Two. Ohh SHIT, Clarke," Lexa moans.

        "Mmmm," Clarke hums, biting her lip.

        "THREE!"

        Lexa shot her load into Clarke's spasming pussy with a high pitched scream of Clarke's name while Clarke squeezed Lexa for everything she was worth as she moaned so loudly Lexa thinks it might have rattled the rafters, both women stiffening completely before collapsing into each other, tangled in sheets.

        They lay there, staring at the ceiling, panting, for what felt like hours but was, in reality, probably only 5 minutes before anyone said anything. Clarke was the first to speak.

        "Lexa?" Clarke paused, "I just want you to know that this has been one of the best weeks of my life, and, pregnancy or not, I'm not going to regret it." She looked over to Lexa, after not receiving a response, to see her laying, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, dead to the world. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned on her side to join her wife in slumber.

        "You always were the one to get all sappy after orgasming," Lexa said, eyes still closed, as she rolled over to spoon Clarke from behind.

        "Shut up," Clarke said with an uncontrollable smile.

 

        2 weeks after that it was time to take the dreaded pregnancy test. Having as many attempts at conception as Lexa and Clarke had had, you would assume they had pretty good odds. Unfortunately, the way Lexa was born gives her a lower-than-normal sperm count so, really, this could go either way.

        Lexa sat impatiently on the bed, waiting for Clarke to exit their in suite bathroom. She feels like it's been an eternity since Clarke entered and wants to know what's taking so long.

        "Clarke?" She tries. Nothing. "Clarke?" she tries again, a bit louder this time.

        The doorknob twists and Lexa automatically stands as Clarke walks out. She's crying. She looks at Lexa, whose high hopes instantly disappear.

        "Is it..?" Lexa leaves off the end of her question. Clarke only nods, wiping her tears. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," Lexa takes Clarke into her arms and starts rubbing her back as she kisses her wife's forehead. Clarke only shakes her head and hands Lexa the test. "Hm?" Lexa's confused.

         Clarke hands the test to Lexa who looks at it in detail, seeing two distinct lines on the stick.

        "Clarke...this..but," Lexa looks up to meet Clarke's eyes which are brimming with tears in contrast to her mouth which is presenting a wide smile.

 

        "Lexa, I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work at a law firm so I have my own desk and computer but I'm never given any work to do so usually I sit on my phone but now, long story short, I'm literally getting paid minimum wage to write Clexa smut and I think that's the funniest thing ever (just don't tell my boss). Anyways, I'm really easily influenced so comment what you wanna see and maybe I'll do another chapter? Maybe I'll write another story entirely?? We'll see..


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden recieves The Talk o-o Really short chapter. I wanted to keep all of the actual pregnacy stuff in its own chapter (which will make up for this small one i hope). Also, warning, no sex :(( it was just hard to write it into a chapter that's mostly just sentimental fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I like writing G!P Lexa but I don't want to necessarily continue this fic after I do one chapter after this (I just didn't ever plan on it being one of those 20 chapter long fics) which led me to make this into a series. I really like G!P Lexa and I know we don't have a lot of content (but man that Fine Stud Lexa phase helped) that isn't like Alpha/Omega stuff which is why I started writing this in the first place. It was more for me than it was for any of you but I appreciate your comments and kudos and stuff VERY MUCH. So yeah. Series it is. I'm hoping to do like High School stuff and other things along those lines maybe. So maybe subscribe to the series so you don't miss anything?

            Aden walks into his mothers’ room to see them wrapped in a tight embrace before they kiss. “Eww,” he says. Lexa and Clarke part their lips, laughing, and look at their son. Aden notices Clarke is crying. “Why is Mommy sad?”

            “I’m not sad, sweetheart. These are tears of joy,” Clarke smiles.

            “What made you so happy, Mommy?” He walks over and reaches up for Lexa who picks him up.

            “Buddy, you’re going to be a big brother,” she says, kissing his forehead. He instantly smiles big as his eyes widen.

            “I’m gonna have a baby brother?” he asks.

            “Or sister,” Clarke corrects.

            Aden squeals in excitement. “He can sleep in my bed if he wants!” The women chuckle at their overly excited son.

            “He or she will have their own bed, Champ,” Lexa says. “Sadly, this also means they’ll need their own room. Say goodbye to your toy room.” Aden’s face falls.

            “Don’t worry,” Clarke says, “We aren’t getting rid of anything. We’ll just move all of your toys to your bedroom, okay?” Aden smiles again but then looks confused.

            “What’s wrong, Bud?” Lexa asks.

            “How did she get maked?” he asks his moms, who exchange a look before Clarke nods, signifying that it’s time.

 

            They all sit in the living room, Aden on the couch, playing with a toy in Lexa’s lap, as his other mom sits one cushion away. Neither Clarke nor Lexa are thrilled about having to give their child “The Talk”, but both know it has to be done. They’ve discussed, privately, what they plan to say to him should the question ever be asked, but now that it’s time, they seem more nervous than Aden. Lexa decides to start.

            “So, Buddy, you wanted to know where babies come from?” He nods. “Well, see, you’re going to need to be more specific. Babies come from a lot of places. Do you mean to ask where mine and Mommy’s babies come from?” He nods again.

            “Well, you see, Aden,” Clarke starts, “people don’t make babies until they’re much older than you. Mama and I made you when I was 21 years old and she was 22. Even that is too young to make babies, usually.” Clarke glances at Lexa who nods, reassuring Clarke that she’s doing fine.

            “Right,” Lexa picks up from where Clarke left off, “And babies are a big responsibility, so you need to make sure that, when you decide to have one, you’re with a person you love and cherish more than anyone.”

            “Like you and Mommy?” Lexa smiles at this and looks to her wife, who looks as though she might cry at the sweet question.

            “Yeah,” she says, not breaking her gaze at Clarke, “like me and Mommy.”

            “So how does they get maked?” Aden asks, effectively pulling Lexa’s eyes away from her wife. Lexa chuckles at his eagerness.

            “You know how we’ve taught you about keeping your private parts private?” He nods. “Well, when you find this special person and know that they’re right for you, your private parts will be able to help make a baby.” He gasps and looks down at his pants.

            “Really?” he asks, making Lexa smile.

            “Yes, Buddy. But, only if you also get the help of the other person’s private parts. And, the parts have to be different than yours.” This confuses him again.

            “What you mean?”

            “Well,” Clarke helps, “see, sweetie, you and Mama have the same parts but mine are different.”

            “Different how, Mommy?” he asks while he picks his nose.

            “They’ll teach you that in school, Sport,” Lexa intervenes. “Just know that two people with the same parts can’t make any babies the way Mommy and I do. That doesn’t mean that they can’t fall in love, though. Sometimes, people with the same parts fall in love and decide to adopt a baby.”

            “And sometimes, people with different parts adopt a baby,” Clarke adds, and Lexa nods. Aden perks up at that.

            “That’s how Gus’s Mommy and Daddy got Gus!” he smiles, finally understanding something.

            “That’s right, Honey.” Clarke praises.

            “So then,” Lexa says, “once your parts,” she looks at Clarke for help, but her wife just raises an eyebrow, “…help each other out,” Lexa continues, causing Clarke to nod at her choice of words, “a um…seed..comes out of our type of parts and swims into Mommy’s parts to grow a baby in her womb.”

            “What kind of room?” Lexa and Clarke laugh at their son’s misunderstanding as he sits in confusion on Lexa’s lap.

            “No, Buddy. It’s WOMB with a ‘W’. It’s a safe place for the baby to grow inside Mommy.”

            “Um, how long does it take?” he asks.

            “It takes about 9 months until the baby is ready to be born at the hospital,” Lexa answers, making Aden gasp.

            “Long time,” he says.

            “That’s right, Bud, which means we’ll have to help Mommy out with a few things while your brother or sister is growing. It takes a lot of time and effort from Mommy to grow a baby.” Clarke smiles at her wife’s understanding.

            “Mama, can I go play with my toys now?” Aden asks, not needing to know any more.

            “Yes, you can, sweetie,” she answers. He runs off to his toy room as Lexa puts her arm around Clarke. “I think we handled that pretty well,” she says, pecking Clarke on the head.

            “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really apologize for the short chapter. I hate when fic writers do that. Don't hate me. You guys were suggesting that I should start a new line when a new person starts talking so I tried to do that? Not sure if i did it right.. Correct me if you see anything wrong though! Even small things like missing commas. I don't mind you guys being nitpicky at all. As you know, I'm new at this, and it makes my writing much better. I always forget to put my tumblr down here so it's calm-at-the-rave. Follow me if you want? Idrc. I don't post a lot of clexa stuff


	4. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are happy with this ending. Like I said, this was my very first fic so obviously I don't love it. However, I do love my second fic. Check it out in my Works :D it's a HSAU and also part of the Lexa's Dick series

Clarke is now 20 weeks into her pregnancy with full support from her wife and son. Lexa has been constantly running and getting her what she craves at all hours of the night and holding her hair back when Clarke feels nauseous, while Aden has been rubbing his Mommy’s feet at every chance he gets, feeling helpful.

Clarke really is grateful for her family’s help, but lately she’s still been feeling wound up and tense. She knows she’s been short with both Lexa and Aden lately, making her wife sleep on the couch and grounding her son from toys for the week because he didn’t put his shoes on the right feet. All she needs is a little release but she isn’t sure how Lexa would feel about it, as they waited to have sex when Clarke was pregnant with Aden from the time they found out until the time the doctor told them it would be safe again.

Aden has started school now and won’t be home until 3:45. Clarke has 4 hours to do whatever she wants but, sadly, can’t do much without Lexa’s help. Clarke decides to take a nap. While she waits for Aden.

 

Clarke wakes to Lexa kissing her large belly. She blinks a few times to clear her vision before she glances around the once well-lit room to see candles lit on every shelf. The air smells of vanilla and beach sand. She can faintly hear piano music if she really listens.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Shh, Clarke. I can see you've been stressed lately. Will you let me take care of you?” Lexa starts massaging Clarke’s, even larger than normal, breasts which started leaking as Lexa squeezed them. Clarke had only just realized they were uncovered, as was the rest of her body. She moans and closes her eyes.

“Aden..” is all Clarke can get out, hoping Lexa will understand.

“He has school for 2 more hours. Two whole hours to ourselves, Clarke.”

Clarke hums, content, and nods.

Lexa kisses her way up Clarke’s stomach to her nipples, where she sucks on them gently. Clarke gasps quietly and gets chills all over her body. Lexa runs her tongue over them, slowly, savoring the taste so Clarke can savor the feeling.

Clarke’s legs automatically open as Lexa takes off her shirt, revealing she’s wearing no bra underneath it. Clarke is squirming on the bed, eager, as Lexa slowly unbuttons her pants and drags the zipper down, teasing Clarke as much as possible so she gets a bigger release.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke whines.

“We’re gonna go slow tonight, baby. Just like on our honeymoon,” Lexa says, crawling over Clarke to kiss her sweet lips. Clarke hums against them as she remembers how peaceful and serene her and Lexa’s honeymoon was. She wishes she could go back, and knows Lexa will make it perfect tonight.

“Okay, Love,” Clarke agrees. Lexa starts sucking on Clarke’s neck as she slips her own boxers down her legs, tossing them across the room and onto the pile of Clarke’s clothes. Lexa’s length is already quite hard and Clarke wonders how long Lexa had been kissing her before she awoke.

Clarke moans softly when Lexa starts sucking directly below her ear.

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke whispers.

“I love you so much, Clarke,” Lexa whispers back to her, gentle and caring.

Lexa kisses down Clarke’s arms and legs until she’s sure she’s covered every inch of Clarke’s skin. She finally starts coating Clarke’s thighs with her lips, making her way to where Clarke needs her most. She finally laps at the small bundle of nerves, causing Clarke to gasp her name and close her eyes again. Lexa takes a long stroke of her tongue from the bottom of Clarke’s slit to the top. Clarke slightly thrashes on the bed before Lexa attempts to hold her hips down with one arm. The other snakes its way up to Clarke’s hand as she takes it in her own, giving Clarke something to ground herself with.

Lexa noses Clarke's clit while she slips her tongue just barely inside of her wife.

“Ohh shit,” Clarke moans as she used the hand not occupied by Lexa’s to grasp at the sheets.

Once Lexa feels like she has Clarke wet enough to take her, she leans over to her bedside table.

“I bought you something, my love,” Lexa winks as she pulls out a container of the drawer and opens it. “It's lube that stimulates us more when you use it.” Clarke moans at the idea as Lexa squirts some into the palm of her hand and guides it up and down her cock. One she decides she's covered, she uses the rest to rub on Clarke’s clit, slowly, with her thumb.

Clarke is whining at the contact, feeling the liquid already start to tingle, as Lexa positions herself.

“Do you want me inside you, Clarke? Do you want my cock deep inside of you? Fucking you nice and slow?” Lexa teases.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Lexa put your dick in me! I need it!” Clarke begs. Lexa lines her head up with Clarke's slit and slowly pushes in, both women whining.

“Shhhit, Clarke, you're so much tighter than usual. Holy fuck,” Lexa says, eyes closed.

“You're so hard, Lex,” Clarke breathes, “So so hard for me, aren't you?”

“No no, baby, this is about you. You don't have to make me cum,” Lexa reasons.

“But I  _ want _ to make you cum,” Clarke pouts.

“Together, okay?” Lexa says, “Tell me when you're close.”

Clarke nods.

Lexa takes Clarke's legs, pulling them up by the knees, and brings them to her hips before she starts slowly thrusting into Clarke.

The pleasure Lexa is feeling, joined to Clarke, cannot ever be rivaled. Lexa has KNOW this since their first time. Even though it was bumbly and awkward, Lexa knew that no one would ever make her feel better than Clarke. It was like they were made for each other. Every time she pushed in, Clarke hugged her so deliciously.

Clarke whines as Lexa grunts, both women becoming sweaty as they climb and climb and climb, each getting closer and closer to their peaks.

“LEXA! CLOSE!” these are the only words Clarke could force out of her throat as she squeezed Lexa’s hand.

“Me toOO, baby,” Lexa stuttered. “Let go, Clarke. Cum for me.” This set them both off as Clarke squeezed around Lexa’s girth and Lexa released spurts of cum into her wife. Each woman screamed, filling the silent house with noises of pleasure.

Lexa slipped out of Clarke and lay next to her on the bed as they both panted. She snuggled up to her glowing wife.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathes. “I needed that. Thank you so much,” she says as she kisses Lexa.

“Thank YOU, love. You're not the only one who has had to go without sex lately,” she smirks.

 

They get redressed in comfy and casual clothes as they wait for their son to get home.

 

Four months later, Clarke had her baby exactly on her due date. Or should she say, babies? She ended up having twins, surprising both Lexa and Clarke, although, they should have known that was the case when they asked the doctor the gender of their baby and she said “both” as she chuckled. They had assumed she was joking. As luck would have it, they had picked two names, one if it was a boy and one if it was a girl.

So on July 7th, they welcomed Niko and Raven Woods into the world. They were both beautiful, like their mothers. Both with brown hair, but Niko had Clarke’s blue eyes while Raven had Lexa’s green. Aden was ecstatic about getting a baby brother and sister. He couldn't wait to start teaching them new things. 

 

The family lived happily, and healthily, ever after.

The end.

 

(For real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts. Feelings. Emotions. Goh. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Have mercy on my comments section.


End file.
